Zaklęty dwór/II/IX
Kiedy Katylina jak szalony pędził do Orkizowa i za jednym zamachem do zawziętej z dumnym magnatem gotował się walki, na zupełnie inny tor wstąpiły tymczasem rzeczy w Oparkach. W godzinę po wyjściu hrabiego otrzymał Juliusz z rąk woźnego sądowe uwiadomienie o wytoczonym procesie. Pan komornik Dezyderiusz Gramarski zapowiadał swój rychły przyjazd na komisję, a uprzedzając o wszystkich skutkach, jakie może pociągnąć za sobą unieważnienie testamentu starościca, wzywał dotychczasowego spadkobiercę, aby z swej strony gromadził wszelkie zarzuty i dowody przeciwne. Otrzymawszy tę niespodziewaną wiadomość stanął Juliusz jak piorunem rażony. Nie przestraszył się bynajmniej, że w jednej chwili może utracić cały majątek i wrócić do dawnego ubóstwa, ale drżał cały na samą myśl, że majątku tego używał bez troski po dzień dzisiejszy. Nie o przyszłość, ale o przeszłość chodziło zacnemu młodzieńcowi. Podniesione zarzuty mogły być w samej rzeczy słuszne, a w takim razie okazywała się prawna jego na pozór sukcesja tylko niesłusznym uroszczeniem. Cała puścizna należała właściwie do kogo innego, a on korzystał tylko z nieszczęsnego przypadku, który bliższych i słuszniejszych skrzywdził spadkobierców. A im pilniej zagłębiał się w cały skład rzeczy, tym wyżej wzmagał się jego niepokój. Zdawało mu się, że mimo swej wiedzy i woli popełnił jakiś występek w tej sprawie. Nie powinienże był sam z siebie wpaść na podobną myśl i nie stawać się dobrowolnie narzędziem obcego pokrzywdzenia? Wszakże od samego początku nie mógł wytłumaczyć sobie żadną miarą, jakiemu przypadkowi miał zawdzięczać swoje szczęście niespodziewane. Starościc nie widział go nigdy w życiu i z ojcem jego w żadnych bliższych nie zostawał stosunkach. Skądże więc nagle przyszło mu wydziedziczać bliższych swych spadkobierców, a całą fortunę zlewać na nieznajomego imiennika? Zresztą w całej okolicy, w całym nawet kraju starościc uchodził za dziwaka, za wariata. Nie powinnoż było to samo już posłużyć za ważną wskazówkę nowemu spadkobiercy i odstraszyć go od objęcia spuścizny? Czy zgadzałoż się z honorem i sumieniem czekać tak długo, aż ktoś inny wystąpi z dowodami, że objęta w posiadanie puścizna jest nabytkiem nieprawym i niesłusznym? Bijąc się z takimi i tym podobnymi myślami upadł szlachetny młodzieniec zupełnie na duchu. Trapiony przesadnymi skrupułami sumienia i honoru, nie śmiał już ani wątpić, że podniesione zarzuty są zupełnie słuszne. — Nie mogę się łudzić dłużej — poszepnął z goryczą sam do siebie — korzystałem niegodnie z obłąkania i umysłowej nieprzytomności człowieka, który z dziecinnych jakichś powodów zapomniał o swych bliższych krewnych. Wyciągnąłem rękę po cudzą własność i używałem jej bez troski i wyrzutów sumienia! I wstrząsł się cały, a głowę z boleścią pochylił na piersi. — Czymże się usprawiedliwię w oczach świata?... Mogęż powiedzieć, że dopuściłem się tego mimo wiedzy i woli?... Nie obijałoż się ustawicznie o moje uszy, że nieboszczyk był dziwakiem i wariatem?... Dlaczegoż nie powstrzymałem mej zaborczej ręki i nie starałem się z własnego popędu sprawdzić lub zbić naprzód tego zarzutu?... I w tej chwili biedny Juliusz z głębi serca złorzeczył świetnemu losowi, którego mu „do tej chwili zazdrościł świat cały. I nagle duszno mu się zrobiło w przepysznych ścianach pałacu, jakieś ciężkie brzemię przytłaczało mu piersi, chciał wybiec na dziedziniec i zebrać myśli pod tchnieniem świeżego powietrza. — Muszę starać się naprawić mój błąd niegodny — mruknął. — Lepiej późno niż nigdy. Postąpił spiesznie ku drzwiom, ale nagle cofnął się na powrót. W progu pojawił się niespodziewanie pan mandatariusz. — Pan Gągolewski! — poszepnął i zdziwiony wzruszył ramionami. Zacny mandatariusz niezwyczajną miał minę. Zgarbiony i skurczony we dwoje, kłaniał się nisko, a wyglądał strasznie jakoś niepewny siebie. — Pan dobrodziej daruje — zaczął bełkotać ledwie zrozumiale — że ośmielam się jeszcze naprzykrzać panu dobrodziejowi, ale ufny w jego szlachetność charakteru... — Cóż to się stało? — zawołał Juliusz nie pojmując nic jak w rogu. — Oddalony bez wszelkiego poprzedniego uwiadomienia, pod zimę, w ciągu roku... — Kto pana oddala? Teraz znowu mandatariusz wybałuszył oczy z zdziwienia. — Jak to, pan dobrodziej nie wie o niczym? Juliusz wzruszył ramionami. — Pan Kat... pan Czorgut oddalił mię w imieniu pana dobrodzieja. — W moim imieniu? Za co? Mandatariusz odetchnął łatwiej i jakoś pilniej rozparł się w nogach. — Ktoś mię denuncjował — rzekł głowę przekrzywiając na bok — że wystąpiłem jako świadek w procesie pana Żachlewicza. Juliusz rzucił się gwałtownie, mandatariusz przykucnął na nowo. — Jak to, pan już świadczyłeś? — Musiałem... sąd mię zawezwał... kazał przysięgać... samą tylko szczerą zeznawałem prawdę — jąkał się, niewinną przybierając minę. Juliusz żachnął się niechętnie. — Katylina nie miał prawa oddalać pana z obowiązku. — Nie miał? — powtórzył skwapliwie mandatariusz i wyprostował się w całej postaci, i — Gdzież jest teraz pan Czorgut?... — Popędził z listem Żachlewicza do Orkizowa, a ja tymczasem postanowiłem udać się do pana dobrodzieja. Jak widzimy, przebiegły mandatariusz, przekonawszy się, że groźny przeciwnik w inną pomknął stronę, postanowił pospieszyć co tchu do Juliusza i upomnieć się o zapłatę i ordynarię za rok cały. Jeśli studencika diabli wezmą — rozumował — to wrócę nazad i rozpocznę nowy okres służby, a jeśli ten oczajdusza Katylina przeszkodzi wszystkiemu, to niech mię przynajmniej zaspokoją według prawa. Oddalonemu w ciągu roku oficjaliście należy się pensja za rok cały! Ani się jednak spodziewał, że Juliusz o niczym nie wie i z wcale innej strony zapatruje się na rzecz całą. Toteż zgłupiał zupełnie, kiedy Juliusz rzucił się jak szalony i zawołał z furią: — Jak to? Katylina pojechał do Orkizowa, do hrabiego? Po co? Dlaczego? Mandatariusz podciągnął brwi w górę, krząknął i odkaszlał należycie, i opowiedział pokrótce, jak Katylina napadł go w kancelarii, jak kałamarzem palnął po łbie Żachlewicza, jak potem przymusił go do napisania kompromitującego listu i jak wreszcie z listem tym pognał do Orkizowa. Juliusz wpadł w najwyższe oburzenie. — Ten człowiek oszalał! — zawołał w gniewie i gwałtownie pociągnął za sznurek. — Niech Tomasz co tchu zaprzęga konie do powozu! — krzyknął na wchodzącego lokaja. Mandatariusz nieznacznie łypnął oczyma. — Owa! — poszepnął — jeszczem go nigdy nie widział w takiej furii. Co mu się stało? Juliusz nagle zwrócił się ku niemu. — Panie Gągolewski — rzekł prędko — dotychczas tylko ja jeden mam prawo oddalić pana z obowiązku. Mandatariusz ukłonił się nisko. — Mój przyjaciel dopuścił się nadużycia. — O, gdybym był to wiedział! — Panu wolno składać świadectwo, jakie mu się podoba, to jest, jakie mu dyktuje sumienie. — Ja zawsze i wszędzie idę tylko za głosem sumienia. — Nie mam też najmniejszej przyczyny usuwać pana z dotychczasowej posady... — Zresztą — dodał po chwili — nie wiem, jak długo zatrzymam jeszcze jurysdykcję w moim ręku. — O, ho, ho! panie dobrodzieju — zaśmiał się obleśnie pan mandatariusz. — Strachy na lachy! Pan dobrodziej wygra niezawodnie. — Za nic w świecie nie zatrzymałbym majątku, na którym by ciążył jakikolwiek cień lub pozór niesłuszności... Mandatariusz chciał się odezwać z czymś na nowo, ale Juliusz przerwał mu żywo. — Wracaj pan na swoją posadę i działaj, jak ci każe sumienie... — Pan dobrodziej raczy mi dać list od siebie — odezwał się mandatariusz — bo pan Czorgut złożył władzę w ręce mego aktuariusza. Juliusz poskoczył prędko do stolika i nakreśliwszy kilka wierszy na papierze podał go spiesznie mandatariuszowi. Pan Gągolewski ukłonił się nisko i promieniejąc od radości wyszedł z pokoju. Za drzwiami zaśmiał się z cicha: — Diablo utrę nosa Chochelce! — mruknął półgłosem. — Ten Juliusz! — dodał kiwnąwszy głową. — Ot, co dureń, to dureń! ale nie ma co mówić, z charakterem, dalibóg, z charakterem. Juliusz tymczasem, oburzony i przestraszony dorywczym i dowolnym postępowaniem swego przyjaciela, postanowił natychmiast udać się do hrabiego i przeprosiwszy go usilnie, pozostawić mu wszelką wolność działania. — Gdyby on sam zechciał odstąpić od procesu — poszepnął sam do siebie z silnym postanowieniem — to ja nie odstąpię. Ani jednej chwili nie chciałbym zatrzymać majątku, którego nie mógłbym posiadać z spokojnym sumieniem. Już wychodził z pokoju, aby wsiąść do powozu, kiedy znowu ode drzwi cofnął się zdziwiony. W progu ukazała się olbrzymia postać Kostia Bulija. Miał w ręku gruby kij sękaty, a na plecach słomianą koszałkę grubo wypchaną, jakby w jakąś daleką wybrał się podróż. — Sława Bogu i Jezusowi! — mruknął stary kozak kłaniając się ku ziemi. — Cóż mi powiecie, Kostiu Buliju? — zapytał Juliusz rozciekawiony do najwyższego. — Naznaczyłem jasnemu panu schadzkę we dworze. — Tak, na czwartek. — Przyszedłem ją przyspieszyć, jasny panie. — Jak to? — Jasnemu panu chcą odebrać majątek, który po wszelkim dostał mu się prawie. — Wy wiecie już o tym? — Wiemy i dlatego kum Dmytro przyspiesza schadzkę. — Maziarz? Kost' skinął głową. — A w czymże jego zajmuje mój proces? — Kum Dmytro był największym przyjacielem nieboszczyka pana — odpowiedział klucznik z naciskiem. — Więc starościc nie był obłąkany? — wykrzyknął Juliusz. Spod gęstych brwi Kostia Bulija jasna błysnęła błyskawica. — Hańba na tego, kto to mówi — wykrzyknął uroczystym głosem. — Ale przeciwnicy moi nagromadzili jakieś dowody. — Furda! — odparł kozak krótko. Juliusz wstrząsł głową. — Świat i sprawiedliwość ziemska mogą osądzić inaczej, mój stary. — Nie bójcie się, jasny panie — przemówił Kost' Bulij dobitnie — od tego my. Proste a dobitne słowa starego kozaka dziwną otuchę wlewały w wzburzoną pierś młodzieńca. Zdawało mu się jakoś instynktowo, że po tym świadectwie może być spokojny w własnym sumieniu, choćby nawet przegrał sprawę wobec prawa i ludzi. — I kiedyż to kum Dmytro chce się widzieć ze mną? — zapytał naraz. — Jutro. — Jutro? — O dwunastej w nocy. — W tym samym miejscu? — Tak, jasny panie, w lipowej ulicy. — Tam zastanę was? — Nie, zastaniecie samego kuma Dmytra. Ja na dwa dni wybieram się w drogę — dodał, a głos jego zadrżał z lekka. Po twarzy młodzieńca dziwny jakiś przemknął niepokój. — Sami jedziecie, Kostiu? — zapytał z lekkim wahaniem. Kost' zrozumiał snadź pytanie, bo mimo niezwyczajnie zasumowanej twarzy lekki uśmiech mignął mu około ust. — Sam — odpowiedział krótko. — A obok kuma Dmytra obaczę jeszcze i kogo innego? — zapytał młodzieniec pospiesznie, jak gdyby jakąś drażliwą chciał przezwyciężyć niepewność. — Obaczycie jego córkę. — Jego córkę! — wykrzyknął Juliusz i uderzył się w czoło. Kost' Bulij w głębokiej zadumie spoglądał przez chwilę na młodzieńca łagodnym, prawie rozrzewnionym spojrzeniem. Nagle otrząsł się z zamyślenia i westchnął z lekka. — Bogu oddaję, jasny panie — przemówił z niskim ukłonem i wyszedł z pokoju. Juliusz nie śmiał go zatrzymać. Pozostawszy sam, rzucił się na sofkę i chciał ważyć i rozmyślać, o ile zeznanie Kostia Bulija może uspokoić i utwierdzić go w własnym sumieniu, ale na próżno. Myślom i oczom inny nasuwał się przedmiot. Juliusz miał jutro obaczyć piękną nieznajomą. Ten tajemniczy maziarz, domniemywany piastun wielkich zamiarów, był jej ojcem. „Jutro poznam bliżej oboje!” radował się w myślach młodzieniec, a urocza postać pięknej nieznajomej stanęła mu żywo przed oczyma. — Powóz już dawno zajechał! — ozwał się wchodzący w tej chwili lokaj. Juliusz wstrząsł się z lekka. — Już za późno, nie wyjadę dziś... — mruknął powodząc okiem po pokoju, po którym gęsty zapadał zmrok. I pozostał w swych marzeniach, a marzył ciągle o jednym tylko przedmiocie. Snadź nie nudził się bynajmniej jednostajnością, bo nawet rozmowę z Katyliną odłożył na jutro, a sam do późnej nocy siedział nieruchomy na sofce... Nazajutrz trzeźwiejszym umysłem zaczął Juliusz roztrząsać na nowo swe nieprzewidziane położenie. I po długim namyśle przyszedł do przekonania, że wczorajsze zeznanie starego kozaka nie może go bynajmniej zasłaniać ani wobec prawa, ani nawet wobec własnego sumienia. Przywiązany ślepo i bez granic do osoby starościca, mógł Kost' Bulij tłumaczyć sobie naturalnie wszelkie dziwactwa i szczególności swego pana, lecz inaczej przedstawiłyby się one człowiekowi obojętnemu i bezstronnemu. Ów zaś tajemniczy przyjaciel nieboszczyka, ukrywający się w przebraniu maziarza, nie mógł ani wobec świata, ani wobec prawa wystąpić z swym świadectwem. Nie zachwiany zgoła w swym pierwotnym postanowieniu, myślał Juliusz z swej strony napierać się wszelkimi siłami, aby wyjaśniło się stanowczo, jaką wagę należy przywiązywać do ostatniej woli nieboszczyka. Śród tego rozmyślania Katylina z promieniejącą miną tryumfatora wszedł do pokoju. — Ty śpisz, Zygmuncie, a twoi sąsiedzi — zadeklamował we drzwiach zacny wiersz Karpińskiego i puścił spory kłąb dymu z świeżo zapalonego sygara. Juliusz schmurzył czoło i spojrzał na wchodzącego przyjaciela poważnie, a nawet surowo. Katylina parsknął śmiechem. — Ho, ho, widzę, nie zapomniałeś jeszcze, żem wczoraj fimfę w nos puścił hrabiemu! — ozwał się wesoło. — Bądź spokojny, naprawiłem złe. Wieczorem pojechałem umyślnie do Orkizowa. — Wiem o tym i to jest właśnie, co mię oburza do najwyższego. — Najpierw się dowiedz, po co tam jeździłem. — Przywłaszczyłeś sobie prawo jakiegoś opiekuna czy protektora nade mną i uwziąłeś się skompromitować mię wobec świata. Katylina wyjął sygaro z ust i wypatrzył się na przyjaciela osłupiały z zdziwienia. — Jak to, ty już wiesz o wszystkim i potępiasz moje kroki? — Nie tylko potępiam, ale się ich wstydzę. — Eheu! — mruknął Katylina i sygaro na nowo wetknął do ust, a obie ręce schował do kieszeni. Juliusz zarumienił się i wpadł w niezwykły ferwor. — Zrobiłeś burdę u mandatariusza — zawołał żywo i głośno — znieważyłeś gościa jego domu, co niczym nie da się uniewinnić, i różnych innych dopuściłeś się głupstw i szaleństw, do których najmniejszego nie miałeś upoważnienia!.. — Oho — podchwycił nieprzebłagany szyderca — twoim zdaniem potrzeba, jak widzę, wyraźnego upoważnienia do robienia głupstw i szaleństw. Ty uznajesz tylko durniów uprzywilejowanych, za osobnymi niby patentami... Zimne szyderstwo Katyliny wprowadziło w istną furię Juliusza. — Nie potrząsaj dzwonkami błazeńskimi tam, gdzieś się wstydzić powinien, jeśliś jeszcze nie ogłuchł na głos honoru! Katylina znowu sygaro wyjął z ust i nieznacznie wstrząs! głową. Juliusz nie zrażony prawił dalej: — Postąpiwszy sobie jak istny hajdamaka z moimi oficjalistami, nadużyłeś na domiar wszystkiego mojego zaufania, pognałeś w moim imieniu na łeb na szyję do hrabiego... Katylina w ciągu tego przystąpił do sznurka i zadzwonił gwałtownie. Juliusz urwał nagle. — Cóż to znowu znaczy? Katylina obrócił się do wchodzącego lokaja: — Przynieść karafkę świeżej wody dla swego pana! — rzekł z flegmą i skinął ręką. Juliusz zacisnął zęby, a widać było, że wszystka krew wezbrała mu do głowy. — Panie! — zawołał groźnie, kiedy lokaj z głupią miną wyszedł z pokoju. Katylina spokojnie wzruszył ramionami. — Mój kochany — odrzekł spokojnie — nim zechcesz dalej sypać gromy i pioruny, napij się pierwej wody i daj sobie powiedzieć, że nigdy niczyim nie lubię się zasłaniać imieniem i pod niczyją nie chowam się połę. Co robiłem, robiłem na własną odpowiedzialność, a tobie zostawiłem zupełną wolność zaparcia się, dezawuowania mnie, jak mówi język dyplomatyczny. — Jak to, nie odprawiłeś w moim imieniu mandatariusza?... Katylina wzgardliwie machnął ręką. — Przepraszam uniżenie! poradziłem mu we własnym imieniu uciekać na cztery wiatry i nic więcej... — A po cóżeś jeździł do hrabiego? — Aby mu równie we własnym imieniu pokazać list Żachlewicza i powiedzieć mu również w najwłaśniejszym imieniu: jaśnie wielmożny hrabio, jesteś gałgan na wielki kamień i kwita! — I powiedziałeś mu to? — krzyknął Juliusz poskakując naprzód. — Pan hrabia zaparł się udziału w procesie, upewnił mię, że choćby testament starościca został obalony, ty żadnej nie poniesiesz straty, owszem, korzyść niezawodną, i przyrzekł nareszcie, że dziś sam będzie u ciebie i porozumie się z tobą otwarcie. Po tym wszystkim „gałgan” utknął mi w gardle. — Ależ, człowieku, nie pomyślałżeś sobie, że ja sam mogę pragnąć usilnie procesu, by nie pozostawić na sobie zarzutu, że korzystając z chwili obłąkania, nieprzytomności umysłowej wariata, zagarnąłem obcy majątek, wyrządziłem krzywdę bliższym i słuszniejszym spadkobiercom... Czyż myślisz — zawołał zapalając się coraz więcej — że byłbym w stanie używać majątku, na którym pozostałby lada cień, lada pozór niesłusznego nabytku?... Katylina w głębokim milczeniu wysłuchał żywej diatryby swego szlachetnego przyjaciela. A snadź znał dobrze jego zasady i charakter cały, bo nie objawił żadnego zdziwienia, owszem, zdawało się, jakoby w duszy wyrzucał sam sobie, że naprzód nie domyślił się podobnego rezultatu. Rzucił nie dopalone sygaro daleko od siebie i wyciągając rękę ku przyjacielowi rzekł z niezwykłym u siebie nastrojem uczuciowym: — Tyś Grakchus prawdziwy, mój Juliuszu! Powinien byłem odgadnąć cię od razu. Ale człowiek w pierwszej chwili sądzi zwyczajnie innych podług siebie samego. Mnie gdyby los rzucił jakąś kość w łapę, tobym chciał widzieć tego, kto by mi ją próbował wydrzeć. Juliusz z widocznym zadowoleniem przyjmował jawny hołd swego towarzysza młodości. — Uwziąłeś się przedstawiać się zawsze w gorszym świetle, niż w rzeczywistości znosi twoja natura. Ręczę, że dla siebie w takim razie nie robiłbyś wcale tego, czego gotów byś się ważyć dla mnie. Katylina niedbale machnął ręką. — Dajmy pokój komplementom — rzekł obojętnie. — Ja się pożegnam, abyś mię mógł lepiej dezawuować — dodał stanowczo. — Jak to! chcesz mię opuścić? — Nie, przyjacielu, wyprzedzę cię tylko do Lwowa i będę szukał lekcji i zatrudnienia dla ciebie i siebie samego. — Myślisz więc... — Iż niebawem przyjedziesz za mną goły jak turecki święty, bo ręczę, że nie weźmiesz z sobą nawet chustki do nosa, kupionej podczas twego krótkiego panowania. Juliusz w milczeniu pochylił głowę na piersi. — Ha — rzekł po chwili — pogadamy jeszcze o tym z sobą... — Ja tymczasem — dodał dzwoniąc na służącego — pojadę sam do Orkizowa i powiem hrabiemu, że do rozstrzygnięcia procesu uważam się tylko za administratora majątku tudzież że jałmużny nie myślę przyjmować od nikogo, dopóki mi własne siły starczą do pracy. Katylina pokiwał głową, machnął ręką i zapaliwszy z flegmą sygaro, mruknął przez zęby: — Zdaje się, że cała historia skończy się jak w palce trząsł. Fuimus Troes! powiemy sobie przy pierwszym spotkaniu we Lwowie. Zaklęty dwór 02 09